Nothing Compared to You
by Wendell27
Summary: Elena and Damon are about to get married. So that means... Bachelor/Bacholorette parties!


**AN: Okay! DE one-shot! The prompt is a bachelor/bachelorette party for Damon and Elena happening at the same night :D I had that idea in my mind for quite some time but I forgot it, thanks to my lil' sis Juju over at the DE thread on FF, I remembered :) So let's see how this go, I hope you like it. I would love some reviews ;) Established DE, SC and JB. Tyler, Matt and Alaric also featured :D**

"No Caroline, absolutely not!"

"I'm sorry, did I ever say that no was an option?"

Elena sat on her bed on a saturday afternoon, now with crossed arms and a annoyed look on her face. Caroline and Bonnie were at the foot of the bed, both looking at her with humor on their faces.

"Why is this so important? Can't I just have a calm night with my two best friends, supporting me and celebrating with me the fact that I'm getting married in two weeks?" Elena asked hopeful.

Caroline just gazed at Bonnie, who gave her a knowing smile, that almost said right there "HELL NO!"

"Elena, it's a tradition! Every girl who's getting married deserves a bachelorette party, and you're not going to be different missy!" Caroline said, shaking a finger at Elena's face. A smile was starting to creep out of the brunette's mouth, but she was able to hold it.

Groaning while getting out of her bed she said "Okaaaaay! I'll do it!" Both Caroline and Bonnie clapped their hands excitedly, but Elena continued "But I'll just have to tell Jeremy and Stefan that you two ladies were getting all handsy with the male dancer"

With that said, she tried to make a run for the door, but Bonnie somehow closed it with her mind and Caroline was in front of Elena in a second, using her vampire speed.

A look of fake horror and humor was on Caroline's face as she said "You wouldn't". Bonnie also got up and made a run for Elena, knocking her on the bed, tickling the hell out of the soon-to-be bride. Caroline joined the fun seconds later, and the three girls just spent 15 minutes tickling each other until they couldn't breath anymore because of the laughter.

"Wow, Damon's going to marry a feisty one" Bonnie said with amusement. Elena just smacked her on the head.

* * *

><p>"It was Tyler and Matt's idea" Stefan said in a bored tone to a slightly tipsy Damon.<p>

"Of course it was" was the slurry response.

"Who else is going to be there?" Damon asked.

"Alaric and Jeremy... and me, of course" Stefan said.

"Yippie!" Damon said in a false chipper tone. His younger brother just smiled warmly at his big brother. He knew that, at heart, Damon cared about all those guys.

They somehow managed to get into Damon's real side and become friends with the vampire. Even the "kids" Jeremy, Tyler and Matt.

It was becoming common for them to hang out every week, at least one day. Even Stefan joined in the fun once in a while. When he wasn't there, he was too in love with Caroline to notice anything else. But he did notice the growing attraction between Damon and Elena, the attraction that was there since the beginning.

But he would never imagine that two years later after they started dating, that Damon Salvatore would be getting married. The world really was a strange, crazy place, Stefan once thought.

"Am I getting a stripper, a dancer... what is it?" Damon asked, still with a indifferent look on his face.

"I don't know, Tyler and Matt are arranging that. So probably both" was Stefan honest answer. Damon couldn't hold the chuckle that come out of his mouth. Soon after, Stefan was laughing along.

2 hours later, both equally drunk now, they got out of the Mystic Grill and made their way to the Boarding House. It was a nice evening so they decided to walk to the house, also with the purpose to sober up.

"Does Elena know about this?" Damon asked, showing a little of concern on his voice. Stefan said "I don't think so. And I think it's better if she doesn't. You don't have to worry about me, my mouth is shut".

Damon smiled at his baby bro and said "That's good. Or else, I would tell Barbie that you touched the stripper slash dancer's boobs"

Stefan stepped in front of Damon and said "You wouldn't". And just like they used to do when they were kids, Damon passed Stefan and yelled "Last one to get there is a loser!" And went off running in human speed.

Stefan started to run along, both of them laughing at the sky, remembering the times where everything was much simpler.

* * *

><p>"Okay, is this a party or a kidnap?" Elena asked with a shout. She was in her living room, sitting in a chair. But Caroline and Bonnie made sure she was tied up to it and that she had a bandana covering her eyes.<p>

"I'm getting them out! I'm getting them out!" Caroline said while rushing to her friend's backside and removing the bandana so that she could see.

Elena gasped at the sight in front of her, while Bonnie and Caroline were cracking up hard behind her. Right in front of Elena was a semi-nude dancer, six-pack and all, all tanned and a californian smile and feel about him.

The first thought that came into her mind was "He's not even close to Damon". She wanted to laugh because... well, all the situation was laughable! She had never experienced anything like that before. Bonnie and Caroline just stood by her side, clapping their hands to the beat of the music playing on the stereo. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Caroline dropped her chair with ease to the ground, but not letting Elena hit her head.

"What the F-" Elena started saying but Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand and with the other brought her tank-top a little further up, showing her flat ab.

"He's gonna do a body-shot on you" Bonnie said, grinning. Elena's widened like never before and she started shaking her head, trying to say no but Bonnie still had her mouth covered and Caroline was just laughing along. She really didn't want that body shot.

Too late.

* * *

><p>"OOHOOOO! To Damon! My best friend in the whole world! I love you man!"<p>

"Get the fuck off Ric"

Stefan never laughed so hard in more than a century. The scene in front of him was something that he never thought he would see. Alaric, drunker than any human being could be possibly be, trying to hug Damon.

The teacher's attempts were cut short by Damon, who wasn't that drunk anymore so he had the elusiveness to get out of Alaric's welcoming arms. Stefan was laughing hard, but also smiling warmly in his head because for so long he thought that Damon needed a true friend, someone to lean on everytime and to be there for him anytime he needed. And Alaric, in the most strange turn of events, turned out to be that friend.

He also knew that Damon aprecciated the teacher's company, and inside, also considered Ric to be his best friend. But no, Damon wasn't going to hug him.

Tyler, Matt and Jeremy were all in a corner, talking excitedly about the upcoming event(the strippers/dancers), while Stefan just sat in his favorite chair, watching them interact.

In the next second, four pair of heels were heard, making their entrance on the big living room. Jeremy actually had to catch his breath, Tyler and Matt had their mouths open, Alaric just had a drunken smile on his face. Damon and Stefan just looked at each other and smiled.

Two of the hottest girls that Mystic Falls ever produced, one wearing a nurse costume and the other a police officer costume. Both blond, tall and with big breasts. Damon was not that all amused, he had seen those types of girls a million times in his life. He still preferred Elena's small, but sexy frame. Anytime.

"So, who's the bad boy who's getting married?" The nurse asked. Tyler tried to step foward, but tripped on his words "Huh, T-t-that would-d be m-".

Damon stepped foward, pushing the young Lockwood on the couch "Shut up, kid" Then looked at the girls and said in a bored tone "That's me"

"Oh, such an handsome man is already on the leach?" The cop stripper said in a sexy voice.

"Gladly, yes" Damon said and smiled, remembering Elena's face and body.

"Okay, we'll treat you very nice" The nurse said, passing her index finger in Damon's chest.

Stefan got up from his seat and dragged Damon to his previous spot, giving him a brotherly tap on the shoulder while doing it.

"Body-shot time!" Alaric screamed. The girls looked excitedly at Damon, who returned with a evil smirk "Suit yourself" he said in a low voice, while unbottuning his shirt.

"Oh dude, c'mon! We don't want to see that!" Matt said out loud, looking away.

* * *

><p>It only took 30 minutes for Damon to get bored with the two brainless dancers, and since he wasn't drunk anymore he decided to end his turn. Tyler and Matt groaned. Damon gave a candy to the kids, saying to the girls that they could work on the other two.<p>

Tyler and Matt said "Congratulations man!" to Damon while the vampire was leaving the house to meet with his future wife, bringing along a laughing Jeremy and a grinning Stefan. Ric was passed out on the couch.

By the time the three guys reached the Gilbert house, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were laughing on the couch, each one with a half empty wine glass, two whole bottles already empty on the coffee table. As soon as they saw them, each one went for their respect partners, giving them a passionate but slight drunken kiss.

"So what you girls had been up to?" Stefan asked lovingly to Caroline, who giggled and said "We had a bachelorette party for Elena" Elena looked away from Damon, trying to hide the awkard look on her face.

"Is that so? Well, I had one too" Damon said grinning. Elena's head shot right up, looking at his goofy face, then began to smack him in the chest "Damon!" "Relax, I didn't even do anything. The girls were boring. Nothing compared to you" he finished saying, meaning every word.

"Awwn" Caroline said, putting her head on Stefan's chest. Jeremy and Bonnie were nowhere in sight anymore.

"Shut up, Blondie" Damon said sarcasticly "And what about you huh? Had fun with your guy?" He asked, not looking very amused.

"Not really. He was also so boring. So we decided to have a little fun with him" Elena said smiling to Caroline. The blond laughed at her friend's direction and said "We decided to compel him and make him run around naked in the neighborhood!" Stefan laughed out loud and even Damon chuckled.

"But he was nothing compared to you. Nothing" Elena said in a low tone, putting her forehead against his. He then kissed her lovingly, picking her up and carrying her to her room, for a night that she would never forget.

"I think it's time to go" Stefan said, kissing the top of Caroline's head "Yeah, let's go... We still have a long night ahead of us" she said, murmuring in his neck.

"I like the way that sounds" He said, kissing her neck. The next time she giggled, they were already on their way to the boarding house.

**There it is! I hope you all like it :D I truly had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you have a lot of fun reading it :D Don't hesitate in reviewing it, a review is a writer's best friend ;)**


End file.
